guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdallah Tohtasinovich Magrupov
| place_of_birth = Semey, Kazakhstan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 528 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdullah Tohtasinovich Magrupov is a citizen of Kazakhstan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 528. The Department of Defense reports he was born in Semey, Kazakhstan, on May 14, 1983. Abdullah Tohtasinovich Magrupov was captured in Afghanistan in December 2001 and transferred to Kazakhstan on December 15, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Tohtasinovich Magrupov's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 22 December 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Magrupov chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 7–11 | author=Office for the Administrative Review of the Detention of Enemy Combatants | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-04-03 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a five page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Tohtasinovich Magrupov's Administrative Review Board, on 14 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention separatist groups pursuing an independent "Eastern Turkistan". :#The U.S. has acknowledged that some Uighurs have been found fighting with al Qaida in Afghanistan. :b. Connections/Associations :#The detainee clarified that he lived in Kazil Shariq village, Kazakh region, Imbekchi, Altma Province, and admitted that Farkat Yuspov lived there and he knew him. :#The detainee said he did not know if Yuspov was affiliated with the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (IMU). :#Reporting indicates Yuspove was a senior member of the IMU who was responsible for recruiting and arranging travel for the detainee into Afghanistan. :c. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee was told to give fake information in case people in Afghanistan planned to threaten their families in Kazakhstan to ensure cooperation. :#The detainee claimed his sole tie with the Taliban was having stayed in a house in Kabul owned by the Taliban. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 17 December 2005. Although his Assisting Military Officer reported to his Board on the pre-hearing interview with 528, and on the notes compiled from that meeting on the Enemy Combatant election form, during the unclassified session of the hearing, the Department of Defense has not released a transcript of the unclassified session. Unredacted passages from his memos stated: : Release The Associated Press reports that three of the four Kazakh detainees in Guantanamo were repatriated and set free. According to the Herald Magrupov, Ihlkham Battayev and Yakub Abahanov were the three released men. References External links * Release of three prisoners highlights failures of Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:1983 births Category:Kazakhstani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Abdallah Tohtasinovich Magrupov